La Melancolia de Symphonie Chapter 1 Confianza
by I am your dream
Summary: Una pony escapa de la granja para cumplir sus sueños en la gran ciudad


**Hola gente hoy estamos de estreno con mi nuevo Fanfic: La melancolía de Symphonie antes os tengo que contar unos pequeños detalles acerca de esta peculiar historia y bueno son estos: 1. Es verdad que hay algunos personajes que me he inventado pero hay otros que son los originales de My little pony friendship is magic que esos no me pertenecen a mi sino a Hasbro. 2. Podreis apreciar a medida que va avanzando el fanfic que ha cosas escritas en parentesis,bien eso no son notas del autor ni nada por el estilo eso son algunos pensamientos de la protagonista espero que eso no les moleste es para darle mas esencia y mas personalidad a la historia. Recuerdo que tenemos pagina de Facebook: Lemon Candies en el que subimos cada dia fotos de como son los personajes por si a alguno que lea el fic no se lo imagina pues ya tiene una alternativa jaja. Y por ultimo a los que os guste el fic teneis libertad para crear arte brony o lo que querais eso si siempre respetando los derechos de autor.**

**Y bueno ya sin enrrollarme mas os dejo con el capitulo 1 espero que os guste y nos vemos en el final **

Precioso día ¿verdad? Siempre me gustaron los días lluviosos, me da tiempo a pensar y a estar sola excepto con la compañía de mi mejor amiga: La música. Pero no os creais que solo ella es mi unica amiga... No siempre llueve en Manehattan pero cuando llueve me gusta estar debajo de ella contemplandola.

Mejor me presentare. Mi nombre es Symphonie Note aunque muchos me conocen (y me temen jeje) como: "El huracán sinfonía". ¿Por que me llaman así? ¿Por que me temen? Porque se tocar cualquier instrumento existente. No quiero presumir pero soy la mejor en el mundo de la música y la canción ya que también tengo el don de saber componer fácilmente y tener una voz angelical (igual si me gusta presumir)

Oh perdón que maleducada soy os preguntareis ¿Como es esta pony que os habla? Pues para empezar: Mi pelo. A diario lo llevo algo despeinado con un coletero rojo y mi pelo es de un color violeta tirando un poco a púrpura muy muy intenso y muy bonito si se me permite decirlo. Mi piel o pelaje es gris oscuro y lo mejor para el final claro... Mis ojos, es lo que mas destaca de mi, es por lo que los chicos se fijen tanto en mi. Mis ojos son de un color verde esmeralda preciosisimos, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de mi.

Vivo en Manehattan, aunque no siempre viví aquí y tengo ganas de marcharme...

Nací en Canterlot un 9 de Noviembre pero a los pocos años de vida mis padres, mis hermanos y yo nos trasladamos a Ponyville un pueblo muy pintoresco. Tengo dos hermanos. El primogénito es un potro, se llama Parker. Es de pelaje color café y el pelo lo tiene algo largo y de color verde oscuro. Sus ojos son azules y su cutie mark es una pala con semillas. Representa que se le dan bien las plantas, el se asemeja mas a mi padre tanto en aspecto como en su caracter. Mi hermana se llama Seidy, ella es la mediana en la familia pero eso no significa que no la queramos por eso. Se parece mucho a mi madre aunque en caracter no. Tiene el pelo siempre recogido con dos trenzas y su pelo es de color castaño. Su pelaje es de color rosa pálido. Su cutie mark es una petunia ya que a ella se le dan de maravilla las flores y las plantas. Y sus ojos son celestes. Y yo soy la hermana mas pequeña (por desgracia...) Pero aun así los quiero muchisimo. Mis padres em...Es algo difícil para mi contarle a la gente sobre mis padres...pero aun así por ser vosotros os lo contare.

Mi madre se llama Silver es la mejor madre del mundo,para mi,claro. Mi madre es una pony muy inteligente y de buen corazón. Todos quienes la conocían la querían y respetaban y las dos compartimos la misma pasión: La música. Ella es de pelaje amarillo clarito con unos ojos que en serio te hipnotizan con la mirada mi padre llamaba a sus ojos sus dos rupias de los brillantes y bonitas que eran. Su pelo era de dos tonalidades violeta oscuro y marrón oscuro. Y normalmente iba con un pañuelo oscuro y botas vaqueras marrones oscuras. Y su cutie mark es una nota de sol con una margarita. Significa que al cantar hace crecer las flores mas deprisa y casualmente ese talento lo hedere yo.

Ahora pasamos a mi padre el se llama Light es un padre muy bueno y nos quería a todos mucho. El es de pelaje azul claro, sus ojos son amarillo eléctrico y de pelo negro. Asi de simple jajaja. Y su cutie mark es una semilla magica para hacer crecer flores muy muy altas. El amor que se tenían el uno al otro era impresionante. Un amor verdadero...que jamás he podido experimentar.

Mis padres trabajaban en una granja en Ponyville y yo les ayudaba al igual que mis hermanos. Un día de invierno nos quedamos sin semillas magicas y eran primordial para traer a la primavera con el Winter wrap up, así que mis padres decidieron coger un tren a Canterlot el mas rápido para poder llegar a tiempo. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos a cargo de mi abuela hasta que volvieran. Y ahora viene una parte de mi vida que odio recordar lo recuerdo cada día como me atromenta... El tren en el que iban mis padres "El exprés Celestia" iba cada vez mas deprisa y deprisa. Cuando el tren iba a coger una curva el tren se desvío de las vías y choco contra un árbol causando una muerte instantánea a todos los del tren incluidos... Mis padres. Aun puedo recordar esa tarde de tormenta y truenos. Yo me encontraba en el regazo de mi abuela leyendo un libro al lado de la chimenea y mis hermanos estaban jugando al ajedrez.

De repente escuchamos todos unos golpes en la puerta obviamente supimos que estaban llamando a la puerta. Mi hermano mayor abrió la puerta. Apareció un guardia de la corte de Canterlot diciendonos el horrible suceso que había pasado...

Mis hermanos y yo estuvimos llorando tres semanas... Sobre todo mi hermana... Pensábamos que todo era un maldito sueño pero no...era la realidad, no pudimos aguantar tanto dolor... Siempre los llevare en mi corazón, por eso a veces hablo de ellos en presente porque aunque hayan muerto siempre sabre que están conmigo.

Seidy,Parker y yo fuimos criados por mi abuela. Se llamaba Linda y era muy muy buena abuela, generosa, atenta, inteligente y lo mejor de todo... ¡HACE UNOS DULCES DE VICIO! Ella es madre de tres hijas: Jannet Silver (mi madre) y Cherry Jubilee. Conozco a Jannet pero no conozco muy bien a mi tía Cherry.

Bueno ahora tendría que contaros un poco acerca de mi cutie mark. Vale, pues mi cutie mark son dos notas musicales formando una especie de corazón. Y representa que le tengo un amor muy especial a la música. Casualmente fui la ultima de mi clase en obtenerla y me alegre mucho de averiguar exactamente quien era y lo que quería hacer con mi futuro.

Era muy aplicada en los estudios excepto en matemáticas ya que no era muy buena. Me interese mucho por el periodismo aunque yo estaba convencida de que ese no era mi talento especial. Cuando conseguí mi cutie mark hice una audición para ingresar en la real academia de jóvenes talentos de la princesa Cadence. Y por supuesto me aceptaron a pesar de las vomitonas que deje en el baño de la escuela...ups.

Conocí en esa audición a dos ponys muy amables y divertidas. Se llamaban Octavia Melody y Lyra Heartstrings. Octavia era un prodigio con el chelo y Lyra era buenisima con la lira (que irónico ¿verdad?) Cuando me aceptaron en la academia no me lo creía estar con mis nuevas amigas y cumplir mi sueño. Todo era perfecto... Excepto un detallito minúsculo sin importancia. Me tenia que mudar de Ponyville a Canterlot con mi tia Jannet.

¿Como se lo diría a mi abuela y a mis hermanos? ¿Como decirle que su nieta mas pequeña se iría y no volvería hasta que tuviera 16 años? Adoraba Ponyville e hice muy buenos amigos allí pero sinceramente siento que mi talento esta estancado (normal en un pueblo de unos ciento y pico de habitantes ¿Que esperar?) Quería contarle a mi abuela todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Ya estaba harta tenia que contarselo tarde o temprano y mucho mejor temprano ya que quedaban muy pocas plazas para entrar. Me tuve que armar de valor baje a la cocina corriendo y dije gritando sin poder contenerme ¡ QUIERO IRME DE AQUI! Ella se quedo impactada no por mi tono de voz sino por lo que dije. Raramente se le saltaron las lágrimas ella sabia que era uno de los sueños de mi madre aunque claro al principio mi abuela se alarmó mucho ya que iba a una ciudad yo sola. Lo mejor de todo de la academia es que... Estoy 8 años sin mis hermanos! (Que bicho malo soy)Pero curiosamente cuando me detuve en el anden del tren para despedirme se pusieron a lagrimear y no os mentiré, yo también eche unas lagrimillas aunque me traten como una enana los eche mucho de menos...

Ese mismo día llege a la academia y gracias a dios no estaba sola tenia a Tavi y a Lyra. Compartimos habitación en el internado y las Navidades las pasabamos juntas. Fijaos una vez cuando.. Vale me estoy me estoy yendo del tema. En fin fueron los mejores años que pase pero claro todo lo bueno tiene su fin sin darme cuenta acabaron mis enseñanzas en el internado. Tras salir me proporcionaron muchisimas oportunidades de trabajar en el mundo de la música pero claro tenia que bajar de mis sueños e ir a Ponyville a ver a mi familia, pero cuando llege algo horrible estaba por pasar...

Llege a Ponyville algo aturdida por el viaje ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no cogia el tren. Fui a mi casa muy alegre, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mis hermanos y a mi abuela. El camino era corto y no muy enrevesado. Llame a la puerta un poco cansada por el simple hecho de que en las maleas llevaba millones de souvenirs para mi familia. Cuando me abrió Seidy se la veia pálida y con una respiración agitada. Me dijo que mi abuela estaba muy enferma y era bastante grave...

Decidi quedarme en Ponyville un tiempo a cuidar de mi abuela aunque note el ambiente entre mis hermanos y yo algo tenso... Un día fui a la habitación de mi abuela a ver como estaba... Se estaba muriendo. No habia nadie en la casa ¿Sabéis lo duro que fue para una cría de 16 años enfrentarse a tal cosa? Ella me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo algo que se me quedo en la memoria desde ese día "Vive tus sueños aunque todos los demás digan que es imposible" Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y murió.

Fue una de las peores cosas que tuve que pasar. Siempre estará en mi corazón... Mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que volver al dia a dia nos hicimos cargo de la granja de mariposas y flores que poseía mi abuela (mas cursi imposible tio) y ahora eran nuestras, pero yo ya no podía aguantar tanta presión. Los primeros días eran fáciles pero con el paso del tiempo me canse. Ya no podía soportarlo mas era una pony medio adulta y tenia derecho a cumplir mi sueño y lo hiba a hacer.

Se lo conte a mis hermanos mayores su reaccion me sorprendió muchisimo pensé que saltarian de alegría pero se enfadaron mucho conmigo, sobre todo mi hermana Seidy. Palabras textuales de ella: " Haz lo que te de la gana mejor para nosotros un estorbo menos" (amor de hermana al 100 %) Pase de todo esa misma noche cogí un dinero que tenia ahorrado me saque un billete a la espectacular Manehattan y sin hacer ruido salí de la casa. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ahora solo me importa mi música y yo.

Y con eso nos lleva a la escena del principio. Después de hablar un poquito de mi ( un poco es un minuto NO 30 MINUTOS GUAPA) Me dirijo a Canterlot, ya estoy mareada de vivir en Manehattan y me apetece desconectar un poco de todo y de paso doy un concierto ah y lo mejor de todo voy a ver a mi tia Jannet y por supuesto a mis amigas Tavi y Lyra.

Sali corriendo de mi casa por que siempre he sido una imputual, lo estoy intentando modificar no me juzgueis. Corrí a todo galope y por fin divise la estación de tren de Manehattan SIII. Llege al anden ahogada y la gente me miraba en plan esa se ha metido una dosis de coca. Entre en fin lo normal de los trenes. Me sente y repose mi cabezita en el asiento. Paso una media hora y ya empezaba a ver mi ciudad: Canterlot. Despues de haber pasado muchas regiones de Equestria que yo conocia porque había vivido allí (Appleloosa, Fillydelphia, Las pegasus, Applewood...)

Una pequeña melodía (que de melodia no tiene nada porque no tiene ritmo) anuncio que el tren llegaba con destino a Canterlot. YUHUU. Decidi preparar mis cosas para salir del tren. Ya estaba preparada para salir. No pude evitar mirar por la ventanilla y... OSTRAAAAS LYRA Y TAVIII Me estaban esperando. Cogí mis cosas y me dirigi a la salida del tren corriendo como una posesa sin contar que me lleve por encima a un revisor por encima ( sere torpe)

-Lyra,Tavi. Gritaba a pleno pulmón Ellas al fin me vieron a lo lejos y corrieron hacia mi para abrazarme. Me abrazaron y me tiraron al suelo del mismo abrazo Detrás del abrazo no pude evitar ver a dos ponys muy peculiares tal que así: Una unicornio de piel blanca tan perlada que parecia que estaba hecha de nieve incluso, llevaba puestas unas gafas muy muy oscuras que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos y su pelo era despeinado hecho en "punta" por decirlo así y de color azul oscuro y azul claro, en fin nada de mi estilo. Y luego la pony que la acompañaba era totalmente diferente a ella. De pelaje amarillo pálido,terrestre como yo y sus ojos eran de color azul agua.

-Oh Symphonie te echabamos de menos. Dijo Lyra abrazandome y a la vez dejandome sin aire -L L Lyra... m me f f falta a a aire. Conteste casi asfixiada -Uy perdona jeje es que te eche mucho de menos -Jaja yo tambien te eche de menos tonta y a ti también Tavi. Dije -Lo mismo digo a pesar de tus locuras

-Jaja. Todas nos reimos a la vez. Hacia tanto que no me reia asi... Pero una voz bastante estridente interrumpió nuestras risas. -Hey. Dijo la pony tan peculiar de las gafas -Em hola. Me llamo Symphonie Note encantada mucho gusto en conocerte. Dije de forma educada -Me llamo Vinyl Scratch aunque seguro que me conoceras como la gran DJ PON-3. Respondio orgullosamente

-Pues no la verdad es que no te conozco (ZAS en toda la boca) aun así es un placer conocerte. Le estuve tomando el pelo, claro que conozco a la dj mas alucinante de Equestria porfavor. -Jiji vaya cortazo Vinyl. Dijo la pony de la piel pálida. Hola me llamo Sweetie Dropps pero mis amigos me dicen Bom Bom. Lo único que escuche fue SWEETIE DROPPS MADRE MIAAAA. Aparte a Vinyl como si fuera una potrilla apartando zanahorias de un plato. -OH MI MADRE TU! TU ERES LA ARTISTA DE LOS DULCES. -Bueno pues si soy yo jeje. Dijo ella colorada

-Lyra te debo 20 bits por la apuesta. Dijo Tavi - Que apuesta? Pregunte curiosa -Lyra aposto que conocerias a Bom Bom porque te seguian chiflando los dulces y yo aposte que ya no te gustarian. Contesto Tavi pagando Senti como empezaba a enfadarme, me puse hasta roja. Fui a Tavi y le dije gritando. -NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE NO ME GUSTAN. Dije gritandola y a la vez asustandola -Eeeeee Symph bonita mira dulces. Dijo la maldita Octavia con b para que me distrayera

-IIIIIIIP DONDEEEE? Dije, al fin divise un puesto de...CHOCOLATE Corri y corri hasta mi amado chocolate y cuando estaba a punito de llegar... PUM. Me pararon unas fans histéricas que obviamente me conocían. No entiendo como soy tan famosa... Solo toco todos los intrumentos existentes, tengo buenas voz y.. AH SI! Soy amiga de todos las celebridades de Equestria y buena amiga de las princesas, Celestia, Luna y Cadence...No se, no entiendo porque tengo tantos seguidores (es enserio?) De todas formas no era esencial para mi comprar chocolate en ese momento ya tenia escondido en mi pelo... Brillante...dulce... DESPIERTA SYMPH. Bueno en fin lo de siempre un par de fotos, unos autógrafos, grititos etc... ¡ADORO A MIS FANS!

Bueno después de eso salimos de la estación de tren de Canterlot y dirigimos rumbo al corazón de la ciudad donde se encontraba la casa de mi tia Jannet. Ella es la pony mas mas bondadosa que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. Mejor os haré una descripción detallada de ella para que salgais de dudas.

Bueno ella es una pony terrestre de unos 35 años osea es muy muy joven aun, pero no tanto tampoco. Tiene la piel blanca blanca mas incluso que la de Vinyl con una tez sin arrugas y normalmente usa maquillaje que si yo fuera ella ni maquillaje ni tonterías de esas. Sus ojos son verde agua, preciosos es la palabra que los definiría En su cara tiene un simpático lunar. Y ya por ultimo su pelo, lo tiene en tonalidades rojos y castaños recogido co un moño y unos tirabuzones que sobresalen y de adorno una pluma violeta a juego con su cutie mark.

Ella ha sido un ejemplo a seguir para mi. Cunado vine a estudiar a Canterlot ella fue la que se ocupo de mi ya que mis padres se fueron... Da igual, bueno Tavi, Lyra , Bom Bom, Vinyl y yo nos dirigiamos a casa de Jannet. En el camino estuve charlando con todas hasta con Vinyl... Lol -HEY conoces el grupo Los masacres de Equestria?! Dijo ella gritando estruondosamente -Vinyl porfavor me ofendes... Pues claro que si boba. Dije con un guiño

-Jajaja Symph eres de las mias -No por dios. Dije asustada. No caí en que ya habíamos llegado a la pintoresca casa de mi tita. La casa se hallaba igual de como era cuando era pequeña. La casa era enorme con un monton de flores. Estaba super emocionada, aunque me temblaba el casco al llamar a la puerta. - SYMPHONIE SOBRINA! Dijo ella gritando. Ahí mis modales ejem. Hola querida sobrina -Hola adorada tia jejeje. Ahora si que si nos dimos un abrazo. Las chicas se fueron a sus casas ya que estaban molidas. La casa no había cambiado nada esta tal y como la recordaba

Mi hocico empezó a oler algo familiar... CHOCOLATE DIOOOS JANNET ME TENIA HECHA UNA PEDAZO DE TARTA YUHUU Despues de estar platicando con mi tia sobre todo lo que habia hecho en Manehattan llego la hora de dormir siii Entre a mi cuarto de la infancia...Era igual. No habia cambiado nada en estos dos años. -Buenas noches querida sobrina. Dijo ella con ternura en su voz - Adios te quiero

-Aaaaaw Symph que rapido crecen. Dijo cerrando la puerta Que? Vale puede que sea cursi pero la quiero mucho. Mi cuarto sigue estando igual... Mis juguetes, mis posters heavy porque si chicos yo antes era una heavy pero ya no ahora soy una aristócrata. La noche era un paraje de estrellas y una luna hecha de plata. Habia un balcón en mi habitacion. No podia evitar salir. Era una noche muy cálida parecia una noche de verano... Seguro que a el le habria gustado... PERO QUE DIGO SI LE ODIO?!

RECUERDO DE SYMPHONIE:

Yo tenia 8 años tenia mi cutie mark y estabamos a una semana antes de irme al internado. Me encontraba en un parque tumbada en la hierba y al lado mia estaba un amigo mio al que... Jamas he podido volver a pronunciar su nombre... El me gustaba mucho y pense en contarselo antes de irme.

-Hey te puedo contar algo? Dije

-Claro, venga va desembucha o te hare cosquillas jajaja. Rio el

-Vale pues... afu afu... TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI Y... pero el me paro.

- Ajaja que bueno Phonie la paria se enamoro de mi ajaja oye linda yo me hice amigo tuyo para que Cherise Kerris, Alana y Anna y tooodo Ponyville se rieram de ti jajaja. Se despidio y alenjndose

Yo no hiba a dejar escapar la oportunidad para decirle cuatro palabritas. Corri todo lo que mis cascos pudieran soportar. Lo alcance pense en correr pero... Le di una bofetada que le deje la mejilla colorada dos semanas ya se que no es lo mas elegante pèro se lo merecia.

Me fui destrozada hasta mi casa. Cuando llege fui directa a la cocina a coger un cuchillo. Cuando estaba a puntito de clavarmelo... llego mi hermano me lo arrebato y me pefo una bofetada. Rompi a llorar, el sabian lo que me pasaba, me miro con unos ojos llenos de ternura y luego me abrazo... desde entonces no creo en el verdadero amor

FIN DEL RECUERDO DE SYMPHONIE

-Maldito imbecil... me hiciste sufrir tanto... Dije llorando

Me meti en la cama me arrope y me dormi profundamente con algunas lagrimas rozando por mi mejilla... mañana sera un nuevo dia, una nueva oportunidad...

**WEIII QUE LES PARECIO? me costo mucho escribirlo espero que les enamore y nos vemos en el capitulo 2 y recuerdo que tenemos nuestra pagina en facebook Lemon Candies chaoo ya saben creen descunran escriban ;)**


End file.
